


jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, alex tries to make james jealous and it works really well, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I think you’re jealous,” Alex says. James feels suddenly like he’s burning up.





	jealousy

James isn’t sure how they end up in a gay club, the whole night has been a blur of crowds and loud music and bright lights and he hasn’t been thinking. Fraser is there, sitting beside him at the bar looking worn out. George and Will disappeared at some point, and Alex, well Alex is across the room, back to the wall as some tall man who’s about twice as attractive as James leans over him. 

The loud music and the lights all drive relentlessly into James’ head, he feels his stomach turn. He wants to look away, but his eyes are fixed to the spot. Alex is giggling at something the man says. The music gets louder, the lights get brighter, James only feels more nauseated. 

“James, mate,” Fraser says. “You alright?” James glances at him. 

“Yeah,” he says. 

“Can we go? It looks like Alex is a bit preoccupied.” James glares. 

“You want to leave him here with some stranger?” He asks indignantly. 

“Alex is a big boy,” Fraser says. “He can take care of himself.” 

“Doubt it,” James says quietly. “You can go, I’m going to stay and look out for him.” Fraser mutters something hardly coherent and shakes his head before getting up to leave. James can only watch Alex and the stranger for a few more minutes before he realizes he’s got to do something. 

He stands up without really thinking and crosses the room, it feels like he’s being pulled. Alex catches sight of him approaching and quirks an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Hey,” he says, the stranger stares James up and down, sizing him up. James throws an arm over Alex’s shoulder. He decides he could definitely take this guy in a fight. Not that it’s going to come to that, but it’s nice to know. 

“What are you doing James?” Alex asks. James kisses the top of his head in reply. 

“Is this your boyfriend?” The stranger asks. 

“No!” Alex insists. James stares the guy straight in the eyes.

“Right,” the guy says, shaking his head. “I’m gonna go.” He slinks off into the crowd and for a second and James feels like he can breathe easier. Then Alex shrugs his arm off and glares at him. 

“What the hell was that?” He asks. 

“Nothing,” James says, the sick feeling has returned, this time he recognizes it as guilt. “Can we go home?” 

“You’re such an asshole,” Alex mutters. “Fine, let’s go.” They weave through the crowd to the door, James is grateful to get away from the crowd and the noise. 

They get a cab and James spends the ride home staring out the window. 

“We’re going to have to talk about it, you know,” Alex says. “Because that was really fucking weird.” James doesn’t reply. “Aren’t you going to say anything? I think I deserve an explanation.” 

“Fuck,” James mutters. “It’s pretty simple, isn’t it? I didn’t want you fucking some random guy.” 

“Yeah, you made that clear. I want to know why,” Alex demands. 

“Maybe I’m concerned for your safety,” James says. 

“Somehow I don’t think that’s it.” 

“Well what do you think it is, then?” James asks. 

“I think you’re jealous,” Alex says. James feels suddenly like he’s burning up, he swallows hard, stares at Alex staring at him. “I think you can’t stand the thought of anyone who isn’t you getting their hands on me.” James’ can’t breathe. 

“It’s not–I’m straight, Alex. You know that,” he manages to choke out. 

“Do I?” 

“Alex,” James says warningly. Alex sighs and shuts up. The rest of the ride is silent. 

…

The next time James sees Alex is when he comes over to hang out with Fraser. James doesn’t even know he’s in the flat until he comes out of his room to find them playing FIFA . Alex looks up at him and smiles, James’ heart speeds up. Then he sees the mark on Alex’s neck and it stops. It’s dark, unmissable and unmistakably a hickey. 

He settles between them on the couch, feeling shaky and nervous. Inevitably, Alex loses the game. Fraser sighs. 

“It’s not even fun anymore,” he shakes his head. “I’m going to go get something to drink, you want anything Alex?” Alex shakes his head and Fraser stands up and heads to the kitchen. 

“So who did that to your neck?” James asks as soon as he’s gone. 

“Oh, you saw that?” Alex asks, eyes wide and innocent. James shakes his head, he’s not nervous anymore, just agitated.

“Yeah I fucking saw it, you didn’t do much to hide it, did you? Now answer the question.” 

“George,” Alex says.

“George? George is straight,” James sputters. 

“Yeah, well so are you, and we’ve made out.” 

“So is that something you two do now? Make out?” 

“Well what else am I going to do when you cock block me?” James feels ill, he thinks he’d rather Alex mess around with a stranger than with George. “Relax James, it was only once. Don’t look so miserable.” 

“I’m not miserable,” James says. “I don’t care who you make out with, make out with every single one of our friends if you want.” 

“Okay,” Alex says, looking him hard in the eyes. “Maybe I will.” 

As if on cue Fraser returns to the living room. He settles in next to Alex on the couch. James stares as Alex snuggles into Fraser’s side rests his head against his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Fraser laughs. 

“James,” Alex asks sweetly. “Would you get me something to drink?” 

“I just asked if you–“ Fraser says. 

“Sure,” James says. “What do you want?” 

“Don’t care,” Alex says. James knows exactly what this is, and he knows that Alex wants a reaction from him. One that he’s determined not to give. He goes to the kitchen, mixes Alex a drink, making an effort to keep his hands and his breathing steady. 

When he returns to the living room he’s unsurprised to find Alex on Fraser’s lap, kissing him. He watches for a minute, watches Fraser’s hands fly up to tug at Alex’s hair. He clears his throat and they break apart. 

“Uh,” Fraser says, face flushing. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Alex says, meeting James’ eyes. “James doesn’t care.” 

“You got on that quick, didn’t you?” James says darkly. 

“Hm,” Alex says, nuzzling into the crook of Fraser’s neck. 

“You going to move onto Will next?” He asks.

“Maybe I’ll text him. Ask him if he wants to come over,” Alex says. 

“If you want,” James says. 

“Wh-What’s going on here?” Fraser asks shakily. Alex silences him with a kiss, then he pulls out his phone and texts Will. 

“He’s coming over,” he says a second later. Alex climbs off of Fraser’s lap, leaving him looking dazed.

“I think I’m gonna, uh, go to my room,” he says. He gets up and heads towards his room. James glares at Alex who ignores him.

There’s a knock on the door and Alex goes to let Will in. 

“Hey,” Will says as they come into the living room.

“You want something to drink, Will?” Alex asks.

“Uh, sure,” he sits on the couch while Alex goes to the kitchen. Alex comes back, hands Will his drink and squeezes in between his two friends. He starts giving Will the same treatment he gave Fraser, the cuddling, the head on his shoulder, James ignores them. 

“What’s this about?” Will asks. 

“I just like cuddling with you,” Alex says. Will laughs and drapes an arm over Alex’s shoulder. “Have you ever kissed a man, Will?” 

“What are you on about?” 

“I think everyone should, just to try it,” Alex says, smiling coyly. 

“Jesus, Al, if you want to kiss me so badly just ask,” Will says. Alex climbs on to his lap, takes his face in his head and kisses him hard. James’ stomach burns, finally he gives in to the feeling. 

“Right,” he says suddenly, he grabs the back of Alex’s hoodie, pulls him away. “Will? Get out.” Will nods quickly and gets up, hurrying towards the door. Alex grins up at him. 

“Knew it.” 

“Shut up,” James says. He yanks Alex up by the front of his sweatshirt and kisses him roughly.

“You were jealous, say it,” Alex mumbles. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I was fucking jealous,” he says, biting Alex’s neck for emphasis. 

“You didn’t have to be,” Alex says. “I‘d prefer to fuck you over any of them.” James pauses a minute. 

“Well,” he says, sliding his hands under Alex’s shirts. “That nice to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> this should’ve been longer but i feel kind of burnt out and wanted to post something


End file.
